Chase
by Lament Melody
Summary: Boris Airay and Pierce Villers. Spoilers get you no where.


Crickets chirped in the darkly lit forest. Shadows shown on what little light held the trees. The silence scared him. He didn't like it, not one bit.

Pierce wisped his head in every direction, paranoia getting to his poor soul. For hours upon hours on end, he had been running. From whom, may you ask? Why, none other than the lovely pink and black Cheshire cat, Boris Airay. For reasons clearly unknown. All he knew was that Boris had come up from behind him, said something about Mary wanting to speak with him at the amusement park, and then he ran for it. The cat has been chasing him ever since that morning. And his poor feet were rather tired. The door mouse just wanted to go home, where it would be safe from the fuchsia haired mafioso.

Nearing a clearing, Pierce slowed down only slightly, ready to burst into a run if need be. He panted as he leaned against a willow tree. His house was well over thirty minutes away. He groaned, the door mouse could get there if he tried hard enough. But he was just too tired to run anymore. Even though he hated it, he wished he had some coffee to gulp down. Coffee. He hated the taste, it never grew on him, no matter how long hes been drinking it. Deciding that it would be fine, even if just for a little bit, he slid down to the bottom of the tree and leaned his head back, giving a sigh of relief softly. For the time being, he was safe. Safe from the fear of being eaten. He took this time to calm his pounding heart and slowed his breath.

A twig. That's all he heard before he yelped and abruptly jumped up.

He looked to see Boris coming towards him. Fear instantly regained control over him and he screamed, turning and running from said cat.

"Oi! Wait up, rat!" Boris's yell after him scared him worse then his threats to eat him.

As he ran, he felt his favorite hat fly off with the wind. But, that didn't cross his mind at the had to get away! Who knew what torture Boris had planned for him? By this time, the mouse had tears running down his face. Why did Boris have to hate him? He knew that he was a mouse, and Boris was a cat, but did he really have to hate him that much? Glancing around through blurry eyes, the mouse found no where to run other than straight. The amusement park was the other direction, so he can't run to Mary. Alice was with Peter and the queen. The twins horrified him, and Elli-chan was busy with work for Blood Dupre. Was there really no hope for the poor little mouse? What had he done to deserve this?

So busy with thinking, trying to run, and wiping tears from his eyes, the boy did not notice the trees in front of him. His feet managed to dodge tree roots and vines, but that didn't stop him from running face first into a tree. The impact sent him falling backwards on his back. A groan of pain escaped his lips, it didn't hurt that much, but it would definitely leave his back hurting the rest of the night. Then Pierce yelped in fear that Boris may catch up to him.

Speaking of which, he didn't seem to notice the cat slowing down and walking silently over to him. Boris was starring at Pierce with a questioning look, did the rat really think he wanted to eat him right now? Did he look hungry? No, he had a delicious bird earlier.

Boris stalked closely, as if he were truly after Pierce to eat the mouth-watering mouse. But, that wasn't why he needed to speak with the mouse. In fact, it was an entirely different reason. "Ne, can you listen to me now?" He asked as he got within ear shot. He saw Pierce jump and he almost laughed at this. Boris grinned at the petrified mouse. The mafioso then noticed the boy trying to sit up. No, that wouldn't do. He wouldn't listen otherwise, so he had to think of something quickly. A thought struck and he snickered softly. He keeled down and got on all fours, just as a cat would if they were to pounce on its prey. And that's exactly what Boris was going to do, pounce on his prey.

Just as Pierce sat up, Boris pounced. Pierce screamed as he hit the ground again, only it was worse this time. Boris was on his back, and it gave more pressure to the pain from earliers collide with the tree. He trashed under the cat, what did he want from him! "Oi!Stop squirming will ya'!" The Cheshire cat hissed, annoyed with the door mouses actions. With the command ignored, Boris flipped Pierce over so he was literally on top of him and looking at him. The boy was kicking around under him. He was also screaming and crying nonsense, thank god they were in a forest. Boris also noticed the dots of dirt on Pierce's face, did he hit a tree or something?

"No! Please get off! Stop it!" Pierce pleaded. Boris just watched as Pierce struggled under his grasp. God, the rat was getting on his nerves. And if he kept screaming, Boris would surely earn a headache later. The Cheshire cat stared down at the sobbing mess beneath him. "Isn't there any way to shut you up!?" He inquired, knowing full-well he wouldn't get an answer. God, what to do?

'What would Alice do in situations like this?' The fuchsia haired boy thought to himself. He remembered walking past one of the amusement park attractions, the circus tent or wherever the Joker had been at the time. And he had seen both the joker and Alice talking.. Or well, Alice had been crying and the Joker was trying to cheer her up. The cat had walked past when he had pulled her into a short kiss...Didn't that stop her crying?

He nodded to himself at the thought. It had, 'What had he said at the time?' He pondered, ignoring the sobbing mess beneath him now. Oh! The Joker had said that a kiss always stops anyone from crying. This brought two thoughts to Boris's mind. The first was that, one; was he really following the Joker's advice? And there second; am I about to kiss Pierce? What had he to lose anyways? He couldn't have Alice, she belonged to the others it so seemed. And, he wouldn't go as far to say that he was attracted to the mouse, he did like him. Just, not really love like...He groaned softly; desperate times call for desperate measures. And it this was a desperate time, there was no way in Wonderland he would be able to shut the mouse up any other way.

"Oh, just shut up for a second." With this, the cat leaned down and pressed his lips against Pierce's. The door mouses eyes grew wide as his lips were claimed by the cat. He was so confused! Was this how Boris was going to eat him? No way, this isn't how you're suppose to eat a mouse! He wanted to move,to run, but he found himself paralyzed under the the cat.

Boris smiled as he sat up. The mouse wasn't crying, screaming, or thrashing about anymore. The tears were dried by this time, and he stared. 'Finally!' He mentally high-fives himself for the accomplishment. Then; 'Did it really take a small kiss? I should have done this before. Its also a little bit better than chasing the all-

Shut up Boris! Forget those thoughts' He slapped himself mentally. He looked back down at Pierce, "Finally, now will you listen to me?" He licked his lips. When he didn't get a reply, Boris noticed more things about Pierce's face. The first was, of course, his eyes were blood-shot red. The tears and dirt made him look even more tired then normal, and as he went to continue speaking, he noticed something glazed over the sleep in the mouses eyes. It wasn't fear or even insomnia, something different. "Ne, ne rat, whats with your expression?" He questioned, curiosity growing rapidly.

The mouse stared up at the cat as if he had found the best cheese in the world. He was flushed red with something mixed with embarrassment. He has kissed before, but compared to kisses like that...Boris's kisses were, whats a word for it? Heavenly? Yes, that sounded nice. Boris's kisses were heavenly to him. "What?" He asked dreamily, the fear seemed gone as he asked this. It was replaced by some other feeling. Did Pierce like Boris? Well, he never truly did hate the mafioso, he was just terrified of him. But, that really didn't answer his question, now did it? Pierce, though, did have to admit that before Alice came, he had found the cat little attractive.

Boris was confused, really what was with the mouse? Was he playing tricks on his mind, or what, did the mouse really like that kiss? The first option seemed more likable, but the cat doubted Pierce was capable of doing that. The expression may explain the second option, but he also doubted that. Pierce Villers was utterly horrified of him, so then...What was it? He shook his head and continued what eh wanted to say, "I came to tell you that Mary invited you for a day in the amusement park. Alice and everyone will be there, so I figured you'd want to go as well. I mean, you like the rides don't you?" He said, starring into the door mouses eyes. God, suddenly it was hard to even say just that. "And another thing wasn't important so I forgot what it was." He replied, then he found it hard to look in Pierce's eyes.

They were captivating, to say the easiest reason as to why he can't look into them. This was when he noticed he was still on top of the boy, and that it looked utterly wrong because of their position. The Cheshire cat stood up and held out a hand to help Pierce stand. The mouse took it without hesitation and stood up.

"Oh! Here I thought you were just after me to eat me!" Pierce said happily, he seemed to forget that he had resonantly been crying and under a cat who did want to eat him. He laughed at himself and smiled at Boris, still standing on guard, just smiling. The dusted himself off and waited in a calm silence. "But, a party does sound fun. Why didn't you say so in the first place?" He inquired, leaving the cat to twitch his eyes. Boris sighed bitterly, looking at the mouse as he dusted his coat.

"I tried to tell you. You ran off, assuming I wanted to eat you."

"Oh? I'm sorry Boris! I was...Just so afraid! I didn't want to die and I know how you must be hungry and must think i'd be a good meal!" The mouse began to ramble, fumbling with his words at points. Boris groaned at this, was Pierce really starting this?

He moved closer to the boy and noticed that he flinched every step Boris made. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by more rambling.

"Please Boris! Don't eat me, I got your news and I'll just be on my way now!" Pierce looked around desperately for his hat, only to remember that it had fallen off. Oh! He would have to come back for it late in the morning, or whenever Boris went back home. Before letting the cat get any word in, Pierce turned on his heels and began walking as fast as he could away from the fuchsia haired male.

"Oi! Pierce!" Said male called after him. 'Don't run away!' His mind growled and his eyes twitched at this. The mouse was annoying. He kicked his feet up and began to chase after the mouse again.

Catching the mouse had been no problem, since he hadn't been running. Boris grabbed Pierce by the wrist and turned him around rapidly, causing slight panic to strike the mouse. Pierce suddenly found himself pinned against a tree, starring with wide eyes up at the cat. "D...Please...Don-Don't eat me!" He cried, tears forming yet again in his eyes. Boris sighed dramatically. He really hated it when Pierce cried, it made him sad too. 'And the fact that I'm the cause of his tears and pain...God Boris, you're such a jackass.' He thought to himself. He cleared his throat and stared at Pierce, right in the eyes.

"Alright, lets get this one thing straight. If I had been hungry, I would eaten you right when I caught you ya' know? And for your information I had a delicious bird earlier and just because I may be getting hungry right now doesn't mean I want to eat you. In fact, I want to eat some fish right now, not a mouse. Now calm down and stop crying." His tone was fierce, but it did have truth in it. Pierce stared at the cat. He just nodded solemnly and stayed silent. Boris smiled, a rare smile in fact, down at him but till kept Pierce pinned. "Now, I wanted to say..." He trailed off. The cat was about to apologize when his eyes were drawn towards Pierces lips. Those soft lips that he had only tasted for a slight second.

When Boris trailed off, Pierce looked at him in confusion. "W-What? Is there something on my face!?" He asked, instantly bringing up his arms and touching his face. Strange, he didn't feel anything. Boris shook his head and continued to stare at him. "Then, what is it?" The mouse didn't really understand what was going on. Green eyes peered at the golden ones, wondering what they were looking at? "Boris?" The mouse sighed, he didn't like how Boris was ignoring him right now. With that, he reached up and poked the cat's cheek.

This action caused Boris to jump, much to the amusement of the mouse. The Cheshire cat blushed deeply in embarrassment "Oh, I wanted to tell you that...I don't mean to chase you, in fact I feel like I should just stop, its clear you'll get away every time...And, I don't like how it makes you scared to death of me and how it makes you cry." In others words, this translated would simply mean; "I'm sorry, Pierce." But, knowing Boris, he would expound his answer and avoid using that word "Sorry" at all times. Pierce's eyes grew wide and he smiled. Its true hes terrified of the cat, he is a insomniac now because of Boris. But, what Boris just said. It made his heart flutter, and he was extremely happy to hear the words escape his lips. Thats when he gave his signature cheerful laugh.

"Oh Boris! Thank you!" Pierce was easy to forgive people, and he did in fact forgive Boris for all of this. But then again, what if the cat had just been saying things to butter him up? He shook his head, no Boris wasn't that mean.

Boris stared into the green eyes out of shock. It was then and there that he told himself that he loved Pierce's eyes, smile, and that melodious laugh. Without thinking, he dipped his head and kissed the mouse for the second time that night. The mouses lips were, of course, soft and tasted really good. This wasn't like the kiss earlier, this was a kiss of solemn passion and it was held longer.

Pierce was shocked when he was pulled in for another kiss, but he didn't pull away. In fact, the mouse wrapped his arms around the cats shoulders and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

The two only parted because of the need for breath. Pierce was left panting by the taller form, who was smiling down at him. "Boris-" He began but was cut off by the Cheshire cat kissing his forehead.

"I'll take you home, you're too tired for what I may do next." Boris turned around and bend down only slightly, as if asking Pierce if he wanted a piggyback ride. Pierce nodded, he was tired in fact...He climbed onto the taller mans back and wrapped his arms around his neck, holding on tightly and lowering his head on the cat's huge boa. "What're you wanting to do next?" He asked once he felt Boris begin to walk. A chuckle followed that question, and suddenly he didn't want to know.

"Oh Pierce, I think you'd be horrified to know." Instantly the mouse wondered if Boris meant he was going to eat him, and then he heard this; "And no, I'm not going to eat you...Well in terms of actual food eating at least " The playful tone scared him. "W...Wh-What?" The mouse whined, now he really didn't understand.

Boris just snickered and continued to walk on, holding the mouse closely. He knew that Pierce wouldn't get the seductive suggestion, but that was fine...Cats tended to have possessiveness over whatever was theirs, and Pierce was his now. And only his. No matter how much he loved Alice, Pierce belonged to him. And even though Boris loved her as well, he knew she didn't belong with him. In his opinion, he sees her with either the twins or the Joker, weird yes, but that's just his opinion.

"You'll find out." He whispered as he felt Pierce lay his head on his shoulder blade. The mouse just nodded with a soft whine, as long as Boris wouldn't eat him, then fine. He would wait to understand what those words meant.

For awhile, the two were quiet, enjoying the comfortable silence. Pierce had actually almost fallen asleep when he remembered something. "My hat!" The call made the cat jump and Boris glanced backwards slightly. "We'll have to get it later, it'll be morning soon." The Cheshire cat assured. Pierce just sighed sadly and nodded, he hoped nothing happened to it, he quite liked his hat. The door mouse lowered his head back down onto the boa around Boris's neck and sighed in content. It was rather comfortable believe it or not.

Finally, they got to Pierces house and Boris was about to speak when he noticed something. The small boy was sleeping. He sighed, well at least the boy could sleep. Maybe it was from the lack of coffee today that he was actually sleeping? The fuchsia haired cat entered the house and walked over to the couch in the middle of the room. He carefully placed the mouse on the couch and stepped back to stare at him. Boris smiled sweetly, Pierce looked adorable when he slept. A shame he gave him insomnia ..Yes, that was one thing that he could never take back. The fear that had been instilled in the door mouse for do long. But, he did hope to change that, for he decided that he was truly in love with Pierce Villers.

He sighed, 'Time to go I guess.' He thought to himself and turned to walk away. But, when he did, he felt something tug his tail and he yelped silently. He turned back to see the sleeping mouse holding onto his tail like a teddy bear. His eye twitched but, this was too cute to be mad at the mouse. "Boris." Pierce said in his sleep, almost as if he were dreaming about said cat. Sighing in defeat, the mafioso snuck back to the couch and skillfully placed himself in a position next to the mouse. He wrapped his arms around Pierce and moved him so that he was in between his legs, sleeping on his stomach.

"Sleep you annoying rat." He whispered, closing his eyes to enjoy the rest of the night in a calm slumber.


End file.
